


Fuck me up good

by UzumeAmane (Penguin_Massacre)



Series: Treat me roughly series [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Revolution, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Massacre/pseuds/UzumeAmane
Summary: Gavin would've never thought that getting caught in a comprmising position by Connor would get him a threesome with the very same android but now here he was. He really couldn't complain though.





	Fuck me up good

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me, ya boi back with 6k of pure smut after not working on fics for 3 months. I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> This is the continuation of 'Treat me roughly', 'Bruises and Bitemarks', 'Playtime' and Public Affair but can be read on its own I guess
> 
> Thanks to AdelineAround for being my beta!

After their first little jaunt in the precinct, Gavin and Nines really had gotten into the whole fucking in (semi) public spaces thing. True to his word, the android had started carrying lube to work the very next day. Not that they were fucking at the precinct regularly now. They still took their job very seriously, and Gavin would die if anyone were to catch on onto their little game. But it didn’t hurt to spice things a bit up whenever there was a very slow and boring shift.

Like this evening. It was the first time in a few months they hadn’t much to take care of, so they finished up fairly quickly. After they were done, Nines grabbed Gavin and dragged him into one of the rooms they store their paperwork in; one of those that weren’t really used anymore cause most of the cases had been closed already.

They’ve gotten braver with their endeavours lately, fucking in unlocked rooms for the kick. Gavin would lie if he said it didn’t make him extra hard. To be precise: he loved it, not that he would tell that anyone. But Nines knew. Nines knew him like the back of his own hand, and Gavin got accustomed to the androids quirks and likes too. It’s what made them a great team overall, not only on cases.

train of thought snapped back to the present when Nines started nibbling on his neck before biting down hard. Gavin moaned loudly before putting a hand over his mouth to silence himself. Nines chuckled. Gavin hit his chest.

“Don’t do that you dipshit! If you leave marks everyone will know what we’ve been up to in here!”

Nines purred at that. “I would love to show just how much I’ve got you wrapped around my little finger. How much you let me do to you. How much...”

Before Nines could elaborate more on that, Gavin kissed him hard to shut him up. Nines, instantly distracted, didn’t try to finish his sentence but instead deepened the kiss and put his hands under Gavin's shirt, pressing into sensitive skin there leaving behind bruises. Gavin couldn’t help but moan again but this time it was muffled by Nines mouth.

Gavin had to break the kiss too soon to gulp in much needed air. Sometimes, he really was envious of his boyfriend who would be able to just keep kissing him for all eternity, having no need for oxygen.

While Gavin caught his breath, Nines sank down to his knees. He opened trousers quickly and didn’t waste any time before he pulled out his dick. He stroked him one, two times before he put the had in his mouth swirling his tongue around it. Gavin put one of his hands in Nines hair, gripping it hard, while the other found its place over his mouth to hinder any sounds from escaping. He tried to push Nines deeper onto his cock, but the android didn’t bulge. Instead he pulled off dick and gave him a chastising look.

“Behave now.” he demanded in a dark tone.

Gavin gulped and complied instantly, loosening his grip on the android’s hair. It would tighten again soon, but this gesture showed Nines that Gavin wouldn’t try to push him down on his dick again.

Nines gave a quick kiss to the tip of Gavin's cock.

“Good boy,” he said lovingly, before taking the head back in his mouth.

However, he didn’t take much longer before sinking down on him, engulfing the entire length in tight heat. Gavin pressed his hand harder over his mouth, but the high pitched moan that escaped his mouth when Nines started bobbing his head was still heard loudly in the quiet room.

Nines was exceptionally good at going down on him. He knew what Gavin liked, knew all the spots that made him feel good. He neither had a gag reflex, nor did he need oxygen. He could keep going for as long as he wanted to, and it drove Gavin crazy. He was salivating behind his hand, the one in Nines hair kept tugging lightly when he felt especially good.

Gavin arched his back and threw his head against the wall. He knew it probably hurt but his mind was too muddled with the pleasure to really register any pain at this moment. He was so close. But before he could come Nines grabbed the base of his dick and stopped any ministration.

Gavin let out a shaky whine. A few tears slipped out of his eyes. His knees were weak and shaking. He was panting heavily. He really wanted to come so badly. Nines chuckled and licked up the precum pooling at the tip of Gavin's dick before standing up again. He took in the scene before him, obviously satisfied with his work.

“You look completely wrecked babe,” he remarked. “And we haven’t even come to the main course yet.” He continued before kissing away the trails or the tears on both of Gavin's flushed cheeks and then his spit slicked lips.

He then maneuvered Gavin to the dest standing in the middle of the room and pushed his front down on it. Gavin knew what was coming. He couldn’t stop the shudder creeping up his spine. When he heard Nines opening the bottle of lube he spread his legs some more, his hands next to his head were balled into fists.

Nines spread the lube on his fingers for a few moments warming it up before he started prepping his boyfriend slowly. First one finger, the two, then three. Usually he would take his time edging Gavin, sometimes for hours, just opening him up, until Gavin was a panting, crying and begging mess. But Nines foresaw from doing so now. They didn’t have the time for that sadly. So he settled for a quick prep.

When Gavin felt he was loose enough he arched back into Nines fingers and wiggled his ass a bit.

“Hurry up, we don’t have all the time in the world!” he said in a raspy voice, but it only got him a slap on the ass from Nines.

“I decide when you’re ready. You are always too impatient.” he said, but it was obvious this time he actually agreed with Gavin.

He pulled out his fingers, spreading some more lube on his member, and grabbed his hips roughly before pushing in slowly. Gavin didn’t even think about silencing his moans, both of his hands scratching on the desk surface to no avail, but Nines already saw it coming and fitted a hand over mouth beforehand.

After he bottomed out, Nines waited for a few moments before pulling out and pushing back in. The pace started out slow, but it turned quick and hard fairly soon, every trust rattling the table. Gavin knew he would have bruises later but that’s what he wanted. Nines knew how Gavin liked it. This was why he manhandled Gavin up in a standing position. Back arched, the back of his head rested on Nines shoulder. He then took the hand he had put over mouth to silence him and grabbed his throat with it, effectively restricting his airflow. Since Gavin didn’t have the desk to grab on he grabbed what parts of Nines he could reach. He would’ve tried to stroke himself to the rhythm of Nines trusts, but he knew he wasn’t allowed to do so. He was so close, though. Tears had formed in his eyes again and he was drooling messily. His vision was blurry from the pleasure and the lack of oxygen. He really wanted, needed to come. 

But Gavin wasn’t the only one that was close. Nines rhythm had gone erratic. So close to his own release; he took mercy on Gavin and took his hand off his hip to stroke him to his trusts. Gavin keened. He was so close. He turned his head as good as he could with Nines still havin a tight grip on his throat to kiss his boyfriend sloppily. The kiss didn’t last long as Gavin could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly. He was close.

That’s when Gavin turned his head back and came face to face with a wide-eyed Connor, who seemed to had entered the room just that moment. With that, Gavin came whining quietly. His orgasm was so intense his vision turned black for a moment, his head falling back on Nines shoulder, who was guiding him through it with gentle words of appreciation. Gavin was sure that Nines had already noticed Connor in the room, but he still rocked into him slowly, riding out his own orgasm.

He didn’t seem to care, but Gavin did. As hot as the thought of getting caught was, he never anticipated to actually get caught. Especially by Connor. God, he would never be able to look that prick in the eye again. Still, he tried to catch a glimpse of the android that had just entered the room at the wrong time. Connor’s back was pressed at the now closed door of the archive, shock written all over his face. The files he held in his arms when he entered lay scattered on the floor.

Gavin averted his eyes again. He was mortified. But he couldn’t remember when or if he had come that hard before. He was still panting hard and the only thing keeping him upright were Nines hands on him. 

Gavin glanced up at his boyfriend, who caught his gaze, then broke it just a few seconds after. He manhandled Gavin so he was lying on the desk again, pulling out of him. Gavin could feel Nines cum leaking out of him. He was still trying to catch his breath. And Connor still hadn’t left the room. Great. Just great.

Nines started to clean himself up, the silence still stretching between the three of them, before Nines spoke up.

“How much longer do you want to stand there staring, Connor?” he asked.

The addressed android was obviously startled by being spoken to. That might’ve been because his eyes had been transfixed on the form of a fucked out Gavin still lying on the archives table. Nines could see where Connor was coming from, since fucked-out was a wonderful look on Gavin, but it was still plain rude to stare like that uninvited.

“Yes!.. I… I’ll just come back later to do what I wanted to do! Right!” Connor stumbled over his words, LED yellow. With that he left the room quickly shutting the door behind himself.

Gavin let out a sigh. This were going to be some awkward days but he had no one to blame but himself and Nines.

Gavin would be proved to be correct with that assumption, after all. He knew they couldn’t pretend this incident never happened, as much as he wanted to, but the stares he was getting from Connor were really unnerving. He didn’t even try to hide them. It went as far as Anderson even noticing and asking Connor about it. Gavin overheard it, praying to everyone that was listening that Connor would just keep his mouth shut, which he thankfully did. The weirdest thing was that Connor’s interactions with Nines didn’t seem all that different than before. When he asked Nines about it he just gave him a, “You have to talk to Connor about that.”

He knew his boyfriend good enough that he saw that Nines tried to ask Connor about it too but didn’t get an answer which he (understandably) didn’t seem to like. Gavin didn’t know what to think of that but he knew that Nines was right. They had to talk about what happened. If Connor didn’t want to talk to his successor about it, then maybe he would talk to Gavin.

This is how Gavin found himself asking Connor to follow him to the very same room Connor found him in a very compromising position just a few days ago.

Before Gavin said anything he took in Connor standing in front of him. He seemed a bit nervous, LED yellow, but he didn’t avert his eyes when he caught Gavin's gaze.

“Look Connor… First of all I’m sorry you had to… witness that the other day.” Gavin started rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. A nervous habit he had for years. He really hoped they could settle things even though he didn’t know what to say. “I know it is our fault for fucking around at work in public places and I’m sorry you got caught up in it. And if we could go back to how thing were before and forget about this whole thing, that would be great. ‘Cause this whole staring at me thing is starting to weird me out. I mean you’re probably super disgusted by me but...”

“I’m not disgusted.” Connor interrupted him.

Gavin couldn’t believe his ears. This was unexpected. “What?”

“I’m not disgusted Detective Reed.” Connor repeated, then added quietly, “To be honest, you looked quite beautiful.” And then added even more quietly, “I can’t stop thinking about it.” With this confession, Connor’s LED turned red for one circle before going back to yellow.

They were silent for a moment. Gavin tried to process the information he was just given.

“So you’ve been staring at me cause you’re… horny for me?” Gavin asked hesitantly.

Connor was silent for a second before he answered, “Yes. And I would’ve asked you out if you weren’t in a relationship with 900.” As soon as he realized what he just said, he quickly said, “But please don’t tell him that! He would probably kill me if he found out!”

brain needed a bit to catch up with the whole situation. He was just completely floored. No wonder Connor didn’t want to talk to Nines about it. Gavin looked at the android before him. Connor was rubbing his hands nervously, anxiety written on his face. He really seemed to mean what he had revealed to Gavin.

He just couldn’t wrap his head around it. He never was particularly nice to Connor. On the contrary; in the beginning, he was outright hostile and only started treating him better after the thing with Nines started. Now here he was, with Connor not minding the idea of getting down and dirty if he wasn’t in a relationship. How did he end up like this? First, he somehow ‘seduced’ himself into Nines pants, and now he charmed Connor too. Was he some kind of magnet for attractive androids?

Gavin remembered a conversation he and Nines had some time ago about (apparently) many people eyeing him, which he just couldn’t believe back then. In opinion, there weren’t many of those, if there were any at all, but Nines pointed out that nearly everyone in the precinct has done so for some time now. Since he and Nines started fucking to be precise.

“You just look irresistible covered in hickeys and bite marks,” Nines had said.

Gavin begged to differ. He was not particularly nice to people, and didn’t care for most of their feelings, but Nines jabbed in again and said that his behaviour bettered itself tremendously as well. He seemed to be right about all of this if he was looking at the whole Connor situation. 

Gavin ran a hand over his face and entertained that train of thought some more. This situation wasn’t all that bad, especially not as bad as he thought just a few minutes ago.

The topic of people eyeing him lead to a conversation about having a potential threesome. They both wanted to try it, but there was the problem of Nines being incredibly possessive of his boyfriend. He sure as hell wouldn’t share with someone that wouldn’t submit to him as well. Nines would need full control, and Gavin agreed. He would feel most comfortable knowing his boyfriend had the whole situation in his hands. That brought down the number of possible suitors tremendously.

It wasn’t that they were in a hurry to try new things. They had all the time in the world. But Gavin would be lying if he said the thought wasn’t present in the back of his mind most of the time. He couldn’t just ignore the want burning low in his stomach to have more than one pair of hands on his body, to get fucked while he sucked someone off. Nines was right. He really was a greedy slut.

And now this whole situation seemed to be a sign. He was presented the perfect third for this endeavor. He never even considered Connor as a possibility because he thought that the android would never be down for it… but now… Connor really seemed to be what they were looking for... this threesome was meant to be. 

Apparently, Gavin had taken too much time to think about all this because when he came back to reality Connor was on the verge of opening the door of the archive.

“Wait!” Gavin nearly yelled at him startling him in the process. Connor turned back at him a light crease between his brows. Gavin grabbed his wrist to hinder him from leaving the room while he sorted his thoughts. What he didn’t notice was Connor’s LED going red for a second and how he glanced down to where he was grabbing him a little red on his face.

Gavin really had to phrase this carefully if he didn’t want to scare the android off. He had to be cool about it.

“If you wanna fuck, I think Nines would be down too.”

Nailed it.

Connor gave him a look that told Gavin that he didn’t really understand what he was getting at.

“So…if I understand you correctly here... you’re proposing a threesome?” Connor asked questioningly, seemingly hopeful.

“YES!” Gavin yelled back at him. He felt giddy. He couldn’t believe his luck. “Nines and I have been thinking about it for some time but we didn’t know who to ask. But now!” He took a deep breath a big smile on his face. His heart was going 100mph. He was nearly vibrating that’s how excited he was. He started swinging his arm that was attached to Connor’s moving his, too, in the process. Connor gave him a hesitant smile back. Or at least he tried to. It looked a lot like the one Connor had given him back when he had threatened him in front of the evidence room. Before he got his handed to him by the very same android. Thinking back to it, it was pretty hot how Connor could just beat him up like that. Gavin could feel the blood rush to his face… and other places. He looked back at Connor.

“Let’s go and tell Nines!”

And with that he enthusiastically dragged Connor out of the room.

On their way to his and Nine’s desks, they were getting some weird looks. It wasn’t often that Gavin was dragging Connor around, or more like never. It probably didn’t help that he was grinning like an idiot, either. But Gavin didn’t care. He was so giddy. It was great.

Connor still was concerned. “Are you sure 900 isn’t going to kill me?”  
“No, don’t worry. I’m sure he won’t. In fact, I think he’ll be just as excited as I am. Like I told you: we’ve been thinking about this for some time now. And if he comes at you with murderous intent, I’ll protect you. Don’t worry.”

Connor chuckled at that. “I’m not so sure you would be able to stop him, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

And with that they arrived at their destination.

Nines looks up from what he was working in when they appear next to him. One look on Gavin's happy face had him slightly smiling as well.

“I guess you worked everything out?” he asked.

“Even better! Come on Connor! Show him with your android mojo!”

Connor does just that, sharing the contents of their conversation with his successor. He seems nervous after he retreats his hand but a look at Nines face had him visibly relaxing. Nines looked elated.

“Isn’t this great?” Gavin asked excitedly. The androids couldn’t help but smile at him. He looked like a puppy that was just given the best toy.

“Yes, Gav. This is a quite fortunate turn of events.” He then turns back to his desk. “You two should get working again, though. You’ve been gone for a while now. Let’s talk about this after work.” He then glances shortly back at Connor again, “Connor, your schedule overlaps with ours and you should get off around the same time as us. We’ll wait at Gavin's car for you.”

Connor smile widened. “Expect me there!” he exclaimed, then went back to his desk opposite to Hank’s, who gave him a raised eyebrow as to ask him what was going on. Connor didn’t elaborate on what he just witnessed.

The day just stretched on and on after that. It was pure torture for Gavin. He just wanted to get off. Literally. Just the thought about what was (hopefully) going to happen later had him hard and straining in his pants. He didn’t want to get himself off quickly in the bathroom though. He wanted to save himself. But it wasn’t easy and Nines made it even harder with prolonged and heated gazes and grabbing a feel when no one was looking. No one but Connor. Gavi could feel his stare at the back of his neck. Sometimes, he caught his gaze on the other side of the precinct and had to swallow hard due to the intensity of it. This was torture in the best way.

When their shift was finally over, he nearly skipped to his car, Nines following on his heels. Connor was already waiting for them. They crammed in quickly, Nines in the driver's seat, and left for Gavins and Nines’ apartment.  
The drive was short and full with tension. No one said a word out loud, but Nines was probably filling Connor in about their relationship and what they liked over their telepathic link, just like they discussed earlier. Gavin couldn’t help but steal glances of the two androids. Nines seemed to be the most composed of the three of them, but he usually was. He just thrived when he had the control over a situation. His hand was on leg, gripping it a bit harder from time to time. It was driving Gavin mad. Connor was obviously more hot and bothered, his LED stuck on yellow nearly the entirety of the ride.

A few minutes before they arrive at their destination Nines suddenly slid up his hand and started palming him through his pants. Gavin gasped loudly and quickly bit down on his lip. He looked back at Connor and let out a moan when he saw how intensely he was staring at him. Nines smirked.

“Connor is very envious that he can’t touch you right now.” He pressed down harder on Gavin's dick. “Come on babe. Moan a little louder, and give him an appetiser of what is to come.”

Gavin turned back to look at Connor while Nines palmed through his jeans. Every moan he let slip out got him Connor's LED turning red for a split second. The android’s hands folded in his lap tightened their grip with every noise that left Gavin's lips, too. He really seemed like he wanted to touch Gavin. That shot another string of arousal through him.

Nines rhythm got faster. He knew Gavin was getting close. But before Gavin could come Nines suddenly stopped. Gavin let out a whine which made Connor break eye contact and look at Nines.

“We’re at the apartment,” is the only thing he said before he left the car. Connor got out as well. Gavin let out a shaky breath and tried to compose himself. But before he really caught himself, Nines had opened the door and pulled him out of the car, half carried him up the stairs and into their apartment, Connor hot on their heels.

After they closed the door behind them, Nines pulled Gavin in and kissed him so hard Gavin could only grab on his clothes weakly. He already was out of breath, but still he thought about the third person in the room who was only watching at the moment. He broke the kiss.

“What about Connor?” he asked gazing back at the man. Connor had his hands crossed behind his back, obviously trying not to reach out, LED spinning red. He really seemed to have a hard time being only a spectator. Why he wasn’t joining in tho was going over head though.

His question was answered by his boyfriend after a quick kiss.

“I told him he wasn’t allowed quite yet. And because he’s a good boy, he listened to me nicely.” 

At the praise Connor let out a small whine. Gavin turned to stand face to face with Connor.

“Am I allowed to touch him though?” he asked.

“Yes, you are,” Nines said while Connor nodded curtly.

This was all Gavin needed to step over to the other android, cup his face in his hands and kiss him on the lips. It was chaste at first. Just Gavin peppering little butterfly kisses on Connor’s mouth, but he deepened them fast. Opening up Connor’s mouth and plunging his tongue in it. It was messy. Spit was running down his chin. Both of them where moaning softly. But still Connor wasn’t touching him. 

Nines seemed to be pleased by it.

“You’re listening so well, Connor,” he praised. “You are allowed to touch now,” he said while stepping behind Gavin. He took off his jacket and shirt quickly before he pushed him into Connor’s chest. Connor didn’t need to be told twice. As soon as he got the allowance, his hands were running all over Gavin's upper torso, mapping out his body, scratching over his back, but not leaving any marks just yet. Their kiss got even more messy.

Nines wasn’t as frantic as both of his partners. He wasn’t doing much, mostly observing and nipping at neck, leaving a mark here and there. Leisurely he was running his hands down Gavin's front until he arrived at his pants, which he quickly opened, to cup Gavin back in his hand again. Gavin moaned in the kiss he was sharing with Connor breaking it in the process. Weakly he grabbed at Connor’s jacket.

“Off, off please!” he demanded with teary eyes. “You too, Nines!”  
“Cute,” whispered Connor but complied with the request. Nines did so as well and Gavin used the time to take off his pants and shoes, throwing the latter in the entrance of their flat messily. No time to make it look pretty. He had things to do. Or better: 2 androids to do.

When he looked back at them after discarding his shoes the androids were already out of their jackets and shirts which now lay neatly folded over the back of the couch. Connor, obviously very enthusiastic about what was to happen, had unbuckled his belt and lost his pants as well. The androids looked at each other quickly before Connor, now in boxers, stepped forward scooping Gavin up in his arms to carry him to the bedroom while Nines put the rest of their clothes over the back of the couch as well.

In their bedroom, Connor put Gavin on the bed gently, scooting him up the sheets before he straddled his hips and went down to kiss him again. While they were kissing messily, Connor started scratching down Gavin's chest again and started thrusting his hips down into Gavin's which got him to moan again. The thrusts weren’t all that hard yet still very pleasurable, a bulge visibly tenting both their boxers. Nines and Connor might look a lot alike, but the way they handled him in bed was so completely different. Where Nines was rough and hard, Connor was gentle and soft. If his boyfriend would just leave the damn clothes and join them on the bed Gavin would be able to enjoy the best of both worlds.

As soon as he thought that he felt the mattress dip and he broke the kiss to look up to his boyfriend who was smiling at him.

“So, are you enjoying yourself?” he asked bending down to kiss Gavin quickly.

“Yes very much” Gavin answered breathlessly “But now that you’re here even more so.”  
Nines laughed at that. “Good.” he said stroking over Gavin's cheek with a thumb down to his lips. Gavin licked the digit quickly before he put it in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He looked at Connor while doing so who was staring at their interaction wide eyed and with his mouth slightly opened. “Now Gavin get on your knees facing Connor will you?”

Connor got up from his place seated on Gavin's hips so he could get up and follow Nines order. While they were changing positions Nines was rummaging in their drawer und pulled out Gavin’s favorite choker. Gavin let out a happy noise at the sight of it, instantly baring his neck so Nines could put it on him a bit too tight, just how he liked it. After he fastened the choker Nines got in bed settling behind Gavin, pulling him backwards by his hips so he went from sitting back on his heels to kneeling on all fours between both the androids.

“Come on, slut. Show Connor how good you are with your mouth while I prep you.” He slapped Gavin’s ass after he said that and Gavin jolted forward into Connor’s crotch, moaning loudly. Connor looked at Gavin concerned for a moment and then at Nines but his face smoothed out fast. Apparently Nines had reassured Connor over their android mojo. He thought they’d done so in the car already, but better they cleared things up now before Connor freaked out cause he and Nines liked to play rough.

Hesitantly, Connor put his hands in his hair and guided him down to his still boxer-clad dick. Gavin started lapping at the bulge instantly, effectively wetting the fabric in the process. He heard Nines opening the lube bottle behind him. Excitement streamed through Gavin’s body. Nines didn’t take any time to warm up the lube before he pulled down Gavin’s boxers and started fingering Gavin open. Gavin moaned at the intrusion but another slap on the other cheek reminded him about the task at hand. He pulled Connor’s dick out of his soiled boxers, and took him as deep in his mouth as he could swallowing around the tip. Connor obviously didn’t expect that and grabbed his hair harder, tugging on it quite painfully before he realized what he was doing. He loosened his grip again and petted his head apologetically whispering sweet nothings at him. Gavin loved it.

Gavin tried his best to concentrate on sucking off Connor while Nines was fingering him open but it was hard to concentrate when his boyfriend knew the exact place that made pleasure explode inside of him. Nines loved to tease and edge him to the point where he didn’t knew his name anymore, but today wasn’t one of those days. He felt that Nines was more frantic than usual. And Gavin should be proven correct. Because as soon as Gavin is open enough Nines opens his trousers, pulls his boxers down, coats himself in lube and fully sinks into his boyfriend.

Gavin loved it when Nines didn’t prepare him that thoroughly because the stretch of his boyfriends girth stung a bit then and Gavin loved it when it hurt. Just like now. It was perfect.  
Gavin was trapped between two gorgeous androids who filled him up completely on both ends and he loved it.

Gavin was busy moaning because of Nines entering; he stopped sucking Connor off, which earned him another slap, then another when he didn’t get back to his task. Gavin's eyes were rolling back in his head.

“Get back to your task, you useless slut,” Nines sneered at him while pulling out. He then pushed back in hard. The thrust sent Gavin jolting forward driving him deeper on Connor's dick, effectively bringing it down Gavin's throat. He gagged. Tears shot in his eyes. He still tried to get back to his assigned task and swallowed around Connor's girth trying to get his gag reflex under control.  
“First you beg to get filled on both ends, ‘cause one dick isn’t enough, and now you can’t even suck Connor off nicely. What a disappointment,” he remarked while setting a brutal pace.

Contradictorily, Connor petted his head lovingly. “I think he’s doing a good job. Look at him he’s trying so hard to be good for us.”

Connor praising him while Nines was degrading him? It really was the best of both worlds. Gavin was so hard. So goddamn hard. He loved being used like this, like he was just a toy used for others’ pleasure.

Nines’ pace was brutal. Every trust sent Gavin down onto Connor's dick. He knew either of them would last long.

Especially he himself. Even though there was no stimulation on his dick, the constant whiplash he got between Nines’ degrading words and Connor's praise had him straining. He probably would be able to come untouched just from their words alone.

The room was filled with Gavin's loud and gurgling and Connor's slightly quieter moans, Nines’ grunts and pants and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Nines’ hands were gripping Gavin's hips so hard he surely would leave bruises. Gavin was drooling messily on Connor's cock, but the android didn’t seem to mind the mess Gavin made of his crotch since he was still showering him in praise. The words got more and more breathy though. It seemed Connor was close. Suddenly, Connor's grip on hair tightened. He pulled out of his mouth and, with a shout, he came all over Gavin’s face, turning him into a glazed donut. Gavin tried to catch his come with his mouth but the endeavor was not very successful. He tried so hard and got so far. But in the end it didn’t even matter. He moaned miserably.

Since Nines didn’t have to look out for accidentally choking Gavin on Connor's dick too hard he picked up his pace even more, pushing him into the mattress with the power of his trusts since Gavin's arms were too weak to support him. But as soon as Connor caught his breath he pulled Gavin up by his shoulders, and pressed him to his chest. He licked some of his come off of face before kissing him slow and sloppy, teeth clicking because of the force of Nines’ thrusts.

Gavin was so, so close. Judging by Nines’ pace getting more and more uneven, he was too. Gavin just wanted to come. He needed to come. But with no stimulation on his dick, he still wasn’t quite there. But Connor seemed to read his mind because he shifted their position so that they were all now closer together and his leg between Gavin's so that with every of Nines trust Gavin was rutting into it. Gavin whined loudly. It felt so good.

“Of course you like that. Rutting into Connor's leg like the dog you are,” Nines whispered into Gavin's ear and that was what sent him over the edge. Gavin came. Hard. Grabbing at Connor's back for purchase, digging his fingernails into it. Gavin's orgasm sent Nines over the edge as well. He rocked into Gavin's body, riding it out until he stilled. Gavin was panting hard, still clinging to Connor who was peppering his face in kisses.

Nines pulled out of him with a slick sound and Gavin could feel his come running down the back of his legs.

Nines and Connor guided him into a lying position. Before Nines went off to get some towels to get them cleaned up, he stroked down Gavin's cheek and kissed him chastly. Connor was still petting his hair. After Nines left Connor took off their soiled undergarments and then lay down next to Gavin to kiss him leisurely. Nines came back fast and did quick work of cleaning them up before joining them in bed. Gavin was now sandwiched between them. He never felt more safe and comfortable. Before he fell asleep, he registered one of the androids softly kissing the nape of his neck while the other one pressed the back of hand to his lips.

This felt so nice. He was warm, sated and happy. Gavin fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and scream with me on Twitter @ UzumeAmane


End file.
